


The Crest

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Family, Branding, Episode Related, Episode: s10e10 Luthor, F/M, Family, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Superpowers, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2011 for Porn Battle XI for the prompts rivalry, envy, hope, and siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crest

"We have the Luthor blood in us," Lex had said, and Tess had licked her lips. "You need something just as permanent."

The heated meteor rock had hurt, but Clark could survive it, and it was worth it to have the Luthor crest as a red welt on his arm, the burn-cuts smeared with Lex and Tess's blood.

Now Tess was pressed against Clark's back, tracing his earlobe with her tongue, and Lex was pressed against his chest, tracing the crest with his fingers. Clark wrapped one arm around each of their waists and pulled them tighter. Tess bit down hard and Lex dug his nails into the wounds, making them actually sting. He stared up at Clark with cold blue eyes and then leaned in to kiss him.

Clark normally healed from meteor rock injuries quickly, so he didn't know how long the crest would last, but if it didn't stay, they could always just do this again. And if anyone could find a way to mark Clark, it would be Lex. Permanent. Clark was going to hold his brother and sister to that.


End file.
